potterpuppetpalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Neville's Birthday
Neville's Birthday is the current latest episode of the series. Plot The episode begins with Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussing their plans for the night. Harry is planning on seeing a band called "Insame Gnome Posse" (a spoof off of Insane Clown Posse), Hermione wants to go to a Richard Dawkins book signing, and Ron Weasley wants to try out for the lead part in Annie. ''Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore pops up from nowhere and then announces some exciting news: the gang will be attending a birthday party for a beloved student: "Neville Lungebutton." (He obviously means Neville Longbottom.) Harry, Ron, and Hermione really don't wanna go, but they are forced into going, or they'll be expelled. Later at the party, Harry asks for booze, only to be told by Neville "We're too young for grown-up water, Harry!" Harry then yells at Neville while Severus Snape ponders about why we have birthday parties. Harry then announces he just found a door in which he, Ron, and Hermione can "leave through." But just before they can, it's time to play some of Neville's birthday games. They have to play "Walk In Circles," in which, as you've probably figured out, you must walk in circles around the birthday boy. Harry refuses, but a sad Neville explains "I love Walk In Circles! I used to play it with my parents, before, before they..." Soon enough, everyone starts playing. Snape, Dumbledore, and Rebeus Hagrid are discussing about the gifts they got Neville. Snape gets him "the gift of education and wisdom," Dumbledore brings "an enchanted yo-yo that wards away girls." Hagrid also claims he brought Neville a dead pig. Soon enough, it is time to eat birthday cake. As soon as everyone gets there, a naked Albus Dumbledore pops out of the cake and sings: ''Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Happy Hogwarts birthday! Magic wizard birthday! Fun wizard happy birthday Fun fun fun fun Magic flavour birthday cake! Wizard wishes you will make! Happy birthday dance with everyone! 2 3 4 Birthday magic wand Party happy birthday Wizard party school Magic magic wizard magic party Gryffindor Party more! Hufflepuff Wizard stuff! Ravenclaw Hell naw! Pretty sure that's everybody Happy Hogwarts birthday! Wizard school party! Children eating cake inside their mouths Hogwarts lesson #1 Never not be having fun! Children eating cake inside their mouths A drunken Snape then asks "Wow, it's my birthday?" Harry then bursts into anger over how much he hated being at the party. Finally, he admits that nobody likes Neville. An upset Neville then says "Well if that's how you really feel, Neville self destruct," and then explodes. Everybody then realizes that what they did was wrong and that they shouldn't have done that. Harry then mourns on a piece of Neville. He then tastes him unintentionally, and cheers himself (and everyone else) up by eating the piece of Neville. Everybody then enjoys eating Neville's pieces. A ghost version of Neville then unexpectedly appears on screen saying "It's what's on the inside that counts," and then he winks, as Harry says in the background "a delicacy!" Bonus Video "(good morning, Snape)" In the scene where Neville explodes, a black annotation box briefly appears on Snape's chest. If clicked, it will lead to a bonus video entitled "(good morning, Snape)." The video is only 11 seconds long and shows Snape waking up in a leafy forest, supposedly after the party. As soon as he finds out he is sleeping by a sleeping Hagrid, he says quietly, "Oh nooooooooooooo......." Category:Episodes